


'Cass'

by Aristathelia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Almost Subspace, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, On Set, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristathelia/pseuds/Aristathelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you enjoy drinking me down, boy?”<br/>Jensen choked around his mouthful and coughed inelegantly as he set his can on the side and swung watering eyes to his co-star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cass'

“Do you enjoy drinking me down, boy?”

Jensen choked around his mouthful and coughed inelegantly as he set his can on the side and swung watering eyes to his co-star. He hadn’t even heard anyone step in the room, he'd thought he was alone otherwise he wouldn't have done something as stupid as drinking a can of Cass. The hooded, darkened eyes and salacious grin he was greeted with forced him to swallow past the pain. “Jeez, Mish, give a guy a warning.”

Misha’s tongue flirted with his lower lip, flashing white teeth as he smirked and continued in a rumbling tone Jensen instantly recognized as the one designed just for him. “So, how do I taste, baby boy?” His sharp gaze flicked to the can of ‘Cass’ on the side before he raised an amused eyebrow.

“Well, uhm… K-Kinda sweet?” Jensen chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck absently with his hand as he glanced away from the heat that had suddenly taken over his friends face. He knew what that look meant but surely he wouldn't be made to do it now? A hand on his jaw snapped his attention from his fantasizing and his swiftly filling cock. Green eyes leveled slowly with darkening shocks of blue, the pad of a thumb pressed knowingly against the swell of his bottom lip. Jensen found himself parting his lips and eyeing Misha's in turn.  
“On your knees, Jen,” Misha growled, his tongue intentionally curling around the words as his thumb pad dragged over plush lips. Jensen sputtered, his cheeks darkening and making his sun-darkened freckles pop.

“W-We can’t, Mish. We – They need you on set in fifteen minutes… I can't just-”

  
Misha’s grin hardened into a firm line and Jensen cut himself off as he clenched his hands nervously. “Don’t make me repeat myself, boy.”

Jensen made a pathetic noise that was something between a squeak and a whimper as he dropped to his knees obediently. “That’s my good boy,” Misha rumbled in satisfaction, his hand moving from Jensen’s jaw to unbuckle his own belt and pop the button on his slacks. The zipper was dragged down quickly and Jensen risked a glance up as Misha fisted his own cock, drawing it out of its confines. “Open up, sweet boy.”

Jensen quivered at the order and dutifully parted his lips. He could feel his mouth already beginning the water as he remembered the musky, salty taste that was Misha. He didn't have to wait long. Jensen closed his eyes and fisted his hands against his knees to steady himself as the heavy weight of his co-star's cock pushed passed his lips.

Misha's taste mixed pleasantly with the sweetness of the drink that had already coated his tongue and it had him moaning deep in his throat as he flattened his tongue against the underside of Misha's cock. Jen sunk down on the length hungrily and the world disappeared, all but the thick weight on his tongue.

Jen knew he didn't have long before the crew would be calling for his appearance though so he knew he would have to make it quick and maybe take his time later, when they finished for the day. With a doubling of his efforts he flicked his tongue and tightened the 'O' of his lips. His effort was met with a rumbling groan and a thrust of hips that jammed Misha's cock down his throat and pulled an embarrassing whine from Jen's chest.

Jen's rushed movements were cut off sharply, though, by a tight hand in the bristly hair at the back of his head that forced his head back to accept Misha's unwavering gaze. Jensen had always felt uncomfortable meeting eyes with anyone during sexual experiences, especially when his mouth was held open and tears were springing in his eyes so he felt his stomach twist and his breath stutter at being forced to meet Misha's. But he had been taught well and he knew what was expected of him. A curled tongue and a slackened jaw was followed by a loosening of his neck muscles that would allow Misha to control his movements. He immediately felt Misha take over.

A flush began to spread rapidly over Jensen's face and chest as his mouth was pounded. He could feel saliva wetting his lips with each retreat to allow for easier thrusts inwards. His cock was throbbing in Dean's jeans and he could feel the wetness slicking the inside of his underwear with each bouncing jerk it gave. His breaths puffed out his nose faster and sounded like quiet whining moans. The awareness handing over control afforded him of his own body only reminded him that it had been weeks since he and Misha had scened, and another week on top of that since Mish had made him come. Jen gave a needy whine at the reminder and quickly grasped his wrists behind him to remove any pressure on his deepening need.

During his mental inventory Misha had begun to talk steadily and as Jensen tuned back in he moaned deeply around his mouthful at the words leaving Misha's lips. "That's my pretty boy. Taking my cock hard and moaning for more... Don't worry, baby. Y-You'll get yours soon, I'll make sure of that... I'll make sure I have you arching that pert ass in the air and begging for one touch on your cock-"

Mish cut off with a harsh, gravely moan and a deep thrust that had Jen swallowing around the head of his lover's cock. Tears wet his eyes as he held his breath and watched the intense pleasure of release play over Misha's features. Jet after searing jet shot deep into his throat and Jen waited until Misha had pulled his softening cock out before he swallowed and coughed to clear his airway.

After Jen was done gasping, Misha cupped his face in his hands and slowly bowed down to lay a gentle kiss on Jensen's swollen lips. When Misha pulled back Jen was met with a coy smile and affectionate eyes that told him more than words could how well he had done.

Before Misha left to get ready for Castiel's next scene, Jensen was awarded a kiss to his brow and a "beautiful boy" murmured against his hair. He stood on shaky legs and gave a wobbly grin as he headed for the shower. He couldn't help but think that they should take a few more risks in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is designed to be a oneshot. It was just a quick idea I got back when Misha took a photo of him and the drink. 
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: Jensen and Misha are obviously not mine (I WISH) and I by no means intend to claim they are.


End file.
